parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bagheera
He is a character from The Jungle Book. Bagheera played Winston in Alpha & Omega (PrinceBalto Style) He is a wolf Bagheera played Tenzin in The Legend Of Kate He is a Airbender Bagheera played J.R. in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa He is a bison Bagheera played Elephant Abu in Jackladdin Sparrow He is a Elephant Bagheera played The Sultan in Dannyladdin, Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan, and Dannyladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a sultan Bagheera played Adventure in The Pagemaster (CoolZDane Style) He is a book Bagheera played Mr. Grasshopper in Wart and the Giant Peach He is an anthropomorphic grasshopper Bagheera played Mufasa in The Tigger King He is a lion Bagheera played the Tin Man in The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) He is a tin man Bagheera played Charlie in All Animals go to Heaven Version) He is a dog Bagheera played Aladdin in Bagheeraladdin He is a street rat Bagheera played Gunther Norwood in [[Danny and Bagheera] He is a 24-year-old boy Bagheera played Grimsby in the Little Mer-Lioness He is a servant Bagheera played Cassim in Tiggerladdin 3 and The King Of Thieves He is a thief Bagheera played George Darling in Kermit Pan He is a father Bagheera played Kocoum in Duchhontas He is an Indian Bagheera played Tom in Bagheera and Mort: The Movie He is a gray cat Bagheera played Squidward in Danny the Cat (SpongeBob SquarePants) He is a cephalopod Bagheera played King Hubert in Sleeping Duchess He is a king Bagheera played King Triton in The Little Mer Tigress He is a merman Bagheera played Professor Porter in Dannyarzan He is a professor Bagheera played Razoul in Orinoladdin, Orinoladdin 2: The_Return of Baron Greenback and Orinoladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a guard Bagheera played Sarge in Children Story, Children Story 2 and http://parody.wikia.com/wiki/Children_Story_3 Children Story 3 He is a toy Bagheera played the Emperor in Nala (Mulan) He is an emperor Bagheera played Timon in The Wolf King He is a meerkat Bagheera played Peter Pan in Bagheera Pan He is a fly boy Bagheera played Tip in The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea He is a penguin Bagheera played Master Pakku in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a waterbending master Bagheera played Prince Zuko in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is a Fire Nation prince Bagheera Played Dallben In The Black Cauldorn SuperWhyMovies Animal Style Bagheera played Sylvester the Cat in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) He is a cat Bagheera played Rajah in Copperladdin He is a Pet Tiger Bagheera Played Kerchak In Simbarzan He is a Gorilla Portayals In The Mobius Book Bagheera played by Ace The Bathound In The Children Book Bagheera Played By Paddington Bear In The Mammal Book Bagheera Played By Little John Category:Characters Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Jaguars and Leopards Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:TaleSpin Characters